E.W. Scripps
The E.W. Scripps Company is an American media conglomerate founded by Edward W. Scripps on November 2, 1878, originally known as the Cleveland Penny Press. The company is headquartered inside the Scripps Center in Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. Scripps newspapers * Albuquerque Tribune (Albuquerque, New Mexico) * Daily Camera (Boulder, Colorado) * Birmingham Post-Herald (Birmingham, Alabama) * Colorado Daily (Boulder, Colorado) * Cincinnati Post (Cincinnati, Ohio) * The Columbus Citizen-Journal (Columbus, Ohio) * The Commercial Appeal (Memphis, Tennessee) * Evansville Courier & Press (Evansville, Indiana) * Kitsap Sun (Bremerton, Washington) * The Knoxville News-Sentinel (Knoxville, Tennessee) * Naples Daily News (Naples, Florida) * New York Herald Tribune (New York, New York) * New York World-Telegram (New York, New York) * The Port St. Lucie News (Port St. Lucie, Florida) - Branched off from Stuart News * Rocky Mountain News (Denver, Colorado) * Stuart News (Stuart, Florida) - First newspaper acquired by Scripps in 1965 * The Tribune (Scripps) (Ft. Pierce, Florida) * Ventura County Star (Ventura, California) * Vero Beach Press Journal (Vero Beach, Florida) * San Angelo Standard-Times (San Angelo, Texas) * Corpus Christi Caller Times (Corpus Christi, Texas) Scripps-owned television stations There are a total of 15 television stations that E W Scripps own. 10 of them are in direct ownership of the company and the other remaining 5 through its prior ownership of the Shop at Home Television Network. On May 22, 2006, Scripps announced that it was to cease the operations of the network and intends to sell each of Shop at Home's 5 owned and operated television stations. Jewelry Television eventually acquired Shop at Home, but Scripps still intend on selling its affiliated stations. http://pressreleases.scripps.com/release/854 Just confirmed on September 26, 2006, Scripps announced that it is selling its Shop at Home TV stations to Multicultural Television of New York City for $170 million. http://pressreleases.scripps.com/release/877 Scripps was also the founder and original owner of WMC-TV in Memphis, Tennessee when the station began its broadcast operation on December 11, 1948. Scripps later sold the station to Ellis Communications in 1993, which became part of Raycom Media in 1996 following a merger. Scripps also owned KENS-TV in San Antonio, Texas for three months in 1997, before swapping it to Belo for a majority stake in the Food Network in December of that year. At one point the company had also owned five radio stations in Memphis, Cincinnati, Knoxville, Tennessee and Portland, Oregon. Scripps-owned cable television networks * HGTV * Food Network * Great American Country * DIY Network * Fine Living National Spelling Bee Scripps also operates the national (US) spelling bee. The final competition is in Washington, DC and broadcast on ESPN and ABC. Lower levels are organized by the school, then county and eventually to the final competition. Other references * Scripps ceases Shop at Home operations External links * Scripps Corporate Site Post Listings Scripps-owned online properties *Shopzilla.com *Bizrate.com *FoodNetwork.com *HGTV.com *HGTVPro.com *HGTVKitchenDesign.com *DIYNetwork.com *FineLiving.com *GACTV.com *Living.com *uSwitch.com *scrippsnews.com Credit and categories Category:Newspaper chains Category:E